La curiosidad, es tu peor enemiga
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Un cobertizo, una prohibición, dos jóvenes, dos hombres, dos muertes. ¿Por qué? ¿Quien? ¿Por qué alguien cometería tales asesinatos tal horripilantes? Bueno, algunas veces, la curiosidad es mala. Y en esta víspera del día de los muertos, es tu peor enemiga. Lastimosamente, para alguien, Trunks y Goten lo aprendieron a las malas… Pobres, ¿No? *especial de halloween*


La curiosidad, es tu peor enemiga.

Era medio día en la casa Son, era una casa vieja de madera, esta propiedad era rodeada por vallas de madera no muy altas, marcaba el límite de la propiedad. Dentro del territorio de los Son, había un estanque no muy grande donde solían ir las aves a refrescarse en las calurosas mañanas de verano; Como era otoño solo quedan unas pocas rezagadas que esperaban con paciencia su próxima muerte.

Además, unas hermosas flores adornaban el extenso terreno, había árboles que alzaban su robusta copa sobre la casa, dando una muy fresca sombra.

Pero, casi al límite del terreno, había un pequeño cobertizo descuidado. El jefe de la familia, Goku, les había prohibido a los demás acercar sea él. Podía ser peligroso. Por eso, el pequeño cobertizo, estaba descuidado y abandonado; tenía moho por la humedad que dejaba las lluvias torrenciales.

El hogar de los Son era tranquilo y cálido, había mucho amor en el aire. Pero ese día, el ambiente era cortante y sofocante. Habida una fiesta de disfraces en su casa, y como de costumbre, intentaban hacerlo lo mejor posible.

La competencia era difícil, tendrían que hacer una mejor fiesta que la del año pasado. Aunque esta fiesta fue hecha el año pasado en la casa de los Briefs –la familia con mayores ingresos del mundo-, ellos vendrían esta vez.

Y la mujer de Goku no tenía ganas de tener que escuchar sus agudos comentarios sobre la comida, calidad de los disfraces, espacio disponible, música, y más.

— ¡Por favor, Goku, no ensucies el disfraz! —Gritaba una mujer a punto de colapsar del estrés— ¡Es el único que tienes!

—Por favor, Milk, no lo hare —Repetía el esposo acomodándose la capa del disfraz, estaba disfrazado del conde Drácula— Pero, ¿No crees que mi piel es poco blanca para entonar con el disfraz?

La mujer dejo de maquillarse y lo miro desde el asiento frente al tocador —Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón —Contesto— Pero, no es nada que no tenga arreglo.

Milk uso algunos cosméticos para hacer su piel más pálida, ilustro unas ojeras profundas en los ojos de su esposo.

— ¿Vez? Ya está, problema resuelto —Aseguro—Bueno, estaré en la cocina terminando los preparativos. ¿Puedes fijarte si los chicos están listos?

—Claro, gracias —

El matrimonio había engendrado dos varones; Gohan y Goten. Gohan era prácticamente un adulto, pero seguía viviendo en la casa de sus padres, estaba comprometido, en cambio, Goten era un adolecente.

Goku vio a su esposa irse, ella estaba vestida de una bruja. Tenía el sombrero y el vestido rasgado. Era la más afectada de la familia, por la fiesta.

Mientras Goku se seguía mirando al espejo, sus hijos hablan en sus habitaciones.

Gohan estaba frente a un espejo terminando de ponerse la sangre falsa, su disfraz de este año era un zombi, al contrario de su hermano, Goten, el prefirió algo más rápido y menos detallado. Una calabaza "Maligna".

— ¿Gohan? ¿Nunca sentiste curiosidad por el cobertizo de papá? —Pregunto Goten a su hermano. Se había sentado en su cama.

—Pues, no, estudiaba mucho como para prestar atención a algo insignificante —Aseguro— Y ahora tampoco me importa mucho que digamos. —Gohan le daba la espalda mientras se aplicaba la sangre falsa.

— ¿Ni curiosidad? —

—Nada —

— ¿Nada de nada? —Insistió el menor.

—No, nada de nada—

—Bueno, sí que eres poco interesante —Dijo el más joven estirándose, tenía puesto un disfraz de calabaza, esta tenía una cara enojada en su centro—No sé qué ve Videl en ti.

—Que soy maduro, vengo de una buena familia, no soy curioso y soy extremadamente inteligente —Afirmo mirando a su hermano— es más de lo que puedo decir de ti. Hermano.

— ¿Que? Bien, yo si tengo curiosidad del cobertizo —Dijo levantándose— Y para tu información, hermano, iré hoy con Trunks para averiguar por qué tanto escándalo.

—Papá se enojara contigo —Dijo Gohan— Y mamá no te defenderá esta vez.

—Eso ya lo veremos…—Dijo desafiante Goten antes de abrir la puerta.

Pero cuando Goten miro hacia la puerta. Del otro lado estaba su padre con mirada fría y cortante. Goten sonrió nervioso al sentir la gélida tención sobre su piel, Goku lo piro y su vos sonó como una catana de doble filo apuñalando la piel de su hijo.

—No. Tú no entraras al cobertizo —Afirmo Goku con desaprobación— Nadie, repito, nadie se acercara al cobertizo. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Así se dio media vuelta, Goten permaneció inmóvil en el marco de la puerta. Antes de bajar las escaleras a la primera planta, Goku recordó…

—Ah, por cierto —Dijo con el mismo tono— Estas castigado.

—… ¿Q-que? —Goten susurro. No comprendía esa actitud errática de su padre. Lo vio bajar las escaleras en silencio, sin mediar palabra, cerró la puerta y miro a su hermano.

—Te lo dije —Recordó risueño— la curiosas a tal extremo es muy mala, Goten, yo te lo advertí.

— ¿Y desde cuando papá suena así?—Pregunto al aire Goten.

— ¿Eh? —Pregunto Gohan acercándose a su hermano— ¿De qué hablas? Si solo te ha castigado como siempre.

— ¿Qué…dices?—

—Hasta pronto, castigado —

Gohan se fue entre risas a al comedor, mientras Goten seguía en la puerta tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Decidió ir a acostarse sobre las mantas de su cama sin sacarse el disfraz de calabaza.

Más tarde, cuando la fiesta dio inicio, los invitaron fueron llegando.

Algunos disfrazados, otros no, pero todos compartían una alegría digna del día de los muertos. Recordaban viejos amigos, recordaban muertes, asesinatos… en especial asesinatos.

Pero dos invitados estaban alejados, no charlaban, intercambiaban miradas en silencio. En una esquina sin beber nada, solo se miraban fijamente. Para cualquiera que se acerque el ambiente que los dos engendraban era gélido, cortante, inhóspito y podrido.

Pero para los dos, era ideal.

Uno de ellos era el jefe de la familia Son, el otro el de la familia Briefs. Vegeta no llevaba ningún disfraz, solo llevaba su equipo de entrenamiento… pero algo parecía diferente.

Dudas… temor… Angustia… Pena… Sufrimiento. Todo eso reflejaba los ojos de los dos hombres. Era difícil contener emociones tan profundas, mantenerlas en secreto, pero uno de ellos sabía que se acercaba el final. Se acercaba a paso lento, sin apuro, sin piedad, lento pero llegaba.

Vegeta lo miraba esperando una respuesta sensata y directa de lo que pensaba su enemigo. Pero sabía que nunca iba a llegar, sin embargo, seguía consumiéndose por la desesperación esperándola.

En cambio, Goku, solo pensaba en una cosa, y solo una. No tenía en sus planes responderle a su enemigo, solo quería que se acabara la sensación. Veía el reflejo de los ojos de Vegeta, y lo difícil que podría ser para el afrontar lo que venía. Pero, en cambio, él se estaba preparando desde hace años.

—Vegeta —Llamo Goku, rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos. Adsorbiendo la atención de los demás invitados. Sus hijos lo miraban, Goten lo miraba asustado de lo que podría comentar ahora— Dicen que es más fácil… cuando uno está mentalmente preparado ¿No crees?

Así Goku se fue hacia afuera de la casa. Dejando a los presentes confundidos, menos a Vegeta, que solo quedo estático guardando sus sentimientos y sus lágrimas.

Sabía lo que pasaría, no quería creerlo, tanto lucho para lograr evitarlo. Y en menos de doce horas todo desaparecía. Su cordura comenzaba a Zozobrar… su alma se comenzaba a oscurecer… pronto la hora va a llegar…

Mientras, unos jóvenes veían ir a Goku sin entender lo que decía.

—Oye, Goten, ¿Tu padre esta así desde la mañana, no? —Pregunto Trunks tomando su vaso de jugo de naranja. Estaba disfrazado de Momia.

—Sí, de hecho —Afirmo Goten mirando como su amigo se servía mas jugo— Desde que mencione el plan de esta noche, todo se tornó muy lúgubre y oscuro.

—No me sorprende —Dijo Trunks tomándose el vaso de un solo sorbo— Mi padre reacciono de igual manera cuando el tuyo lo llamo. Oye, ¿Qué es esto? ¡Es riquísimo!

— ¿Llamarlo, de que hablas?—Pregunto Goten— Bueno, no importa.

Goten miro a los lados para asegurarse que nadie lo mirara. Tomo a Trunks de la cabeza y lo metió debajo de la mesa con él. Gracias al mantel, quedaban completamente cubiertos.

— ¡Ay! —Chillo Trunks por el repentino impacto— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Cállate, o nos oirán —Dijo casi en susurro— tenesmo que ir pronto al cobertizo o, de lo contrario, oscurecerá y no veremos nada de nada. Encima, me confiscaron la linterna.

— ¿Sigues creyendo que es una buena idea? —Le pregunto su amigo— ¿Y si te castigan?

—Ya estoy castigado, no tengo nada más que perder —Dijo Goten.

Salió de debajo de la mesa y paso el marco de la ventana, solo quedaba medio cuerpo dentro de la casa. Extendió su mano abierta y miro a Trunks que seguía bajo la mesa escondido entre los manteles.

—Ven conmigo —Dijo con una sonrisa— si no vienes, te arrepentirás por siempre, Trunks.

Trunks miro los ojos brillantes de su amigo, su gran sonrisa llena de curiosidad. Miro su mano y se dio cuenta, que esta era una muy mala idea.

Pero sin embargo, el acepto, tomando su mano y juntos salieron de ese lugar corriendo entre risas hacia el pequeño cobertizo. El camino parecía más largo de lo usual, pero caminaron sin dudar. Ellos no sabían que los observaba… Desde cerca un hombre, atento y en silencio. Seguía sus pasos con cautela, se aproxima muy lento, los chicos no se dieron cuenta.

Pero cuando llegaron al cobertizo, Goten puso su mano sobre la perilla de este, estaba húmeda y fría, era de acero. Trunks lo miraba estupefacto esperando saber que escondía el cobertizo en su interior. Antes de abrir se podía escuchar el viento acorralado por las frágiles paredes que chillaba enojado. Solo tenía una ventana… pero era de un cristal tan duro que costaba ver hacia dentro.

Tragaron fuerte y abrieron la puerta.

No vieron nada en su interior, todo estaba oscuro.

— ¿Ok… tanto escándalo por esto? —Pregunto Goten con una ceja arqueada mirando el interior —Menuda tontería ¿No, Trunks?

— ¿Y si mejor prendes la Luz?—Dijo Trunks —Ya que vinimos, por lo menos prende la luz ¿No?

—Bueno, igual, creo que no hay nada —

Goten camino con Trunks a su lado hacia el centro del cobertizo, era más espacioso de lo que parecía. Cuando llegó al centro, vio una cuerda pequeña que caía con una pelotita minúscula en su extremo. La tomo y jalo despacio de ella. La luz se prendió.

Traumatizante, fue ver… toda esas pieles colgando en las paredes, ver esas manos sin cuerpo plantadas en masetas, ver esos huesos y músculos que creaban una escultura en el suelo manchado de carmesí. El candelabro estaba hecho… de cabezas, cabezas de humanos.

Sorprendidos, no hablaron, les faltaba oxígeno. Aterrados, y arrepentidos, quisieron de ahí salir.

Pero no lo lograron, pues, en la puerta los observaba un hombre. Entre pánico y terror, Trunks, salto por la ventana, llenándose se fragmentos de vidrios y sangre. Pero Goten, al intentar seguirlo; su brazo fue capturado…

No logro escapar. No lograba respirar. No logro defenderse al darse cuenta quien lo sostenía… Goku, su padre, tenía un hacha en la otra mano. Con su fuerza, lo atrajo hacia el…

Goku comenzó a reírse mirándolo a la cara, Goten intento forcejear, pero no podía. No podía liberarse. Comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Cállate, niño! —Silencio Goku— ¡Tu entraste al cobertizo, me desobedeciste, este es el precio a pagar por eso! ¡Insolente!

— ¡Papá! ¡No, por favor! —Suplicaba Goten, sabía muy bien lo que tenía planeado su padre. Y seguía sin entender por qué estaban esas cosas inhumanas en su cobertizo— ¡No diré nada, te lo juro!

— ¿Jurar? —Se preguntó— Lo siento, hijo. Pero los muertos no pueden cumplir su palabra. Además, tu hermano te dijo que la curiosidad es mala, pero no le hiciste caso. Pobre de ti.

Antes de que Goten comenzara a gritar, su padre clavo con mucha fuerza el hacha en su hombro. La afilada hoja rompió el disfraz, la piel, el musculo hasta que llego al hueso. Goten no paraba de gritar al ver toda esa sangre que brotaba como un rio de su hombro. Su padre saco el hacha y lo soltó.

Sabía que iba a morir, caería en shock y la hemorragia haría su trabajo. Goten no podía gritar, el dolor era demasiado, sentía como iba abandonando el mundo. Pero quería respuestas…

— ¿P-Por qué… n-no acabas el T-trabajo de una buena vez? —Pregunto Goten, escupiendo sangre.

—Porque si te dejo desangrarte, es una muerte natural —Contesto Goku con una sonrisa viendo a su hijo menor— Y así las esferas del dragón no te podrán resucitar, Y el secreto jamás lo sabrán.

— ¿Cómo… puedes ser tan… desalmado? ¿Eh?—Pregunto Goten, ya no estaba sintiendo su abdomen.

—Descansa hijo, algún día, te reunirás con tu familia —Antes de salir, le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo. Cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Podía escuchar el llanto enigmático que engendraba su hijo, la sangre empezaba a sobre salir debajo de la puerta. Sonrió y miro hacia la dirección donde había estado corriendo Trunks.

Trunks estaba aterrado gritando, pedía ayuda, pero la música tan alta de la fiesta ahogaba sus gritos. En un momento se detuvo, poniendo sus manos sobres sus rodillas. Respiraba agitado, sin poder contenerse su ansiedad.

Escucho pasos y se dio la vuelta, vio a su padre. No tenía expresión en el rostro, solo una mirada oscura, había salido de entres unos arbustos. Sus manos se escondían detrás se su espalda.

— ¡Papá! —Grito completamente feliz Trunks— ¡Papá, me alegro mucho de verte!

Trunks fue corriendo hacia Vegeta, lo abrazo, buscaba protección en sus brazos, pero solo pudo encontrar una sensación fría e inhóspita.

— ¿Sucede algo papá? —Pregunto al ver el rostro de su padre— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Trunks…. — Susurro Vegeta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué te sucede? —

—Quiero que sepas, que tanto tu mamá como yo… —Dijo Vegeta empuñando una catana sobre el pecho de su hijo, justo enfocado en el corazón—Te… queremos mucho…

Trunks por un momento se sintió confundido, pero se percató de lo que iba a ser, se sintió aterrado y estupefacto. De un momento a otro, sintió la hoja delicada atravesando su ser y rompiendo al mismo tiempo que su ansiedad crecía más y más.

Por primera vez, en la persona que más confiaba, en la que creía que jamás le haría daño; lo estaba matando. Comenzaron a caer lagrimas del menor, sin saber qué hacer, solo miro a su padre y con sus ultimas fuerzas dijo…

—Yo… confié en ti, papá —En un recuerdo fugaz, recordó la promesa que le dijo con su amigo: "_si no vienes, te arrepentirás por siempre, Trunks_." Si, se arrepentiría por siempre.

Trunks cayó al suelo, todavía con vida, desangrándose. El césped a su s pies se teñía de rojo.

—Lo sé, por eso el plan era perfecto —Contesto Vegeta, sintió una palmada en su hombro. Esa frase se le hizo pasar un escalofrió por la columna, muy en su interior, quería matar a Kakarroto y revivir a su hijo; pero eso no sería posible.

—Por lo menos lo lograste, por un momento creí que también te tendría que callar a ti también, Vegeta —Le dijo Goku. Le había dado unas palmadas sobre el hombro a su fiel rival.

—No es necesario —

—Lo sé —

Juntos caminaron hacia la casa, pensando en lo que había pasado hacía apenas unos segundos.

Pero los dos chicos, los jóvenes amigos, ¿habían muerto en vano? Lastimosamente, para su mala fortuna, era verdad; su muerte no había significado nada.

Cuando entraron a la casa, los integrantes los miraron, ellos le devolvieron la mirada con recelo.

— ¿Y adonde se supone que estaban ustedes dos, eh? —Pregunto Bulma, estaba disfrazada de Vegeta— Si se ha perdido más de la mitad de la fiesta, par de amargados.

—Entrenábamos —Dijeron los dos.

— ¿De noche? —Pregunto Videl.

—La noche es mejor, cada golpe es completamente inesperado —Dijo Vegeta— el oponente nunca sabe quién lo ataco.

—Bueno, ¿Y los chicos? —Pregunto Milk.

—No sé —Dijo Goku.

—Pero es tu hijo —chillo Milk colérica— Deberías saber dónde está, ¿Qué clase de padre eres?

—No vinieron con nosotros, se habrán perdido en el bosque, quizás —Dijo Vegeta — Bueno, si me disculpan, hay plantas que tengo que regar. O se le caerán los dedos, ¡Digo! Los pétalos. Si, pétalos.

Los presente querían hacer preguntas, pero los dos hombres se retiraron antes de que las pudieran si quiere formular.

— ¿oye, desde cuando tu marido es agricultor? —Le pregunto La mujer de pelo negro a su amiga.

—No lo sé, se ha emocionado desde que tu esposo comenzó a hacer esculturas —Contesto mirándola— Nunca las pude ver, pero por como habla de sus colores, deben ser hermosas.

— ¿Esculturas? —Se preguntó— Bueno, no importa, él siempre ha dicho: "La curiosidad a tal punto puede ser muy mala"

—Es verdad —Confirmo Bulma— Pero, es inevitable.

—Sí que sí, lo es —Dio por terminada la conversación. Milk se seguía preguntando muchas cosas, pero esperaría.

Por otra parte, dos hombres limpiaban el jardín, uno se aseguraba de acomodar su nueva adquisición de cultivos carnosos, mientras el otro, comenzaba sus nuevas obra maestra, su nombre era muy curioso: "La curiosidad puede ser tu peor enigma"

—Oye, Kakarroto —Llamo Vegeta— ¿Qué harás si Milk comienza a preguntar? ¿Eh? —Pregunto plantando en una maseta el brazo de su hijo. Seguía recordando las últimas palabras de su hijo "_Yo… confié en ti, papá_". Lo apuñalaba por dentro, una y otra vez.

—Bueno… Lo mismo que con los niños —Contesto sin rodeos— Además, necesito una cabeza más y termino el candelabro.

—Sí, Milk tiene una lindas manos —Contesto, Vegeta estaba sentado en el piso, mientras Goku estaba flotando acomodando una la cabeza de Trunks en la parte lateral del candelabro anti-moral.

—Y una linda cabeza —Termino Goku.

Después de un tiempo, llego a los medios televisivos la desaparición de dos adolescentes. Más tarde la desaparición de una de las madres, pronto le siguiendo otros familiares de las dos familias. Los primeros sospechosos fueron los esposos, pero por falta de evidencias quedaron libres. Todos quieren saber quiénes fueron los secuestradores de las familias.

Pero, mientras más participan las personas en el en caso, mas desaparecen.

La curiosidad es mala… Pero, ¿A qué punto…?

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Feliz Noche de brujas... les desea Candy!


End file.
